Ponce De León VS Sun Wukong
The 40th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features Ponce De León against Sun Wukong to see who is the better explorer for immortality. The Battle Sun Wukong: AWWW YEAH MY PINK ASS, can we just get it started? If it wasn’t for Stranger Tides, your name would’ve been left uncharted! I’m immortal motherfucker! Plus like, a trillion crunches with that mountain, Are you astounded? Well open your mouth fartbag, this god’s pissing the Fountain! I don’t get our connection, you’re a loser with diseases in his Colon While the Divine State is my bottom bitch! I mean like, COME ON The Monk is among us all, but there can only be one me! But hey dude, don’t worry, you look just like Pigsy! Ponce De León: It seems that this primitive Loki really needs to learn some manners maybe when I get back to The New World, I'll return to you a banana and speaking of hoggish friend, tell him a rake for a weapon is just silly as this pink sack of Lust fights with a mixture of Bebop and Miss Piggy My journies contained God, Gold, Glory, and my sick flows to get iller While it took 100 chapters for your journey, better call it "Fucking Filler" while my adaption clone grows high as your adaption films become low cause I've seen better Asians legends like the almighty Segata Sanshiro: SEGATA SANSHIRO! Sun Wukong: Segata got nuked, aka I took a holy shit on him You’re throwing rhymes more useless than your motherfucking kin! You can’t carry an expedition dude I’m carried the universe Sandy: He’s gonna roast you like man Pigsy: Dinner’s been served! Sun Wukong: You don’t want this dick man, he’s weathered with infection, He can never be the victor, like he never could be a Mexican! You coulda been an awesome motherfuckin’ explorer like me! But then you had ta bow down, took an arrow to the knee! Ponce De León: I'm hotter than any furnace so this Kung Fu Zoboomafoo should run in fear but now my disses will leave him trapped for another five hundred years You can go 108,000 li in one summersault, that's just extreme gymnastics cause no matter what transformations you take, you have a lack of statics take out your monk, roast your pig, and drown out your sandman in a brawl while you watch your subjects die right in front of you behind that royal waterfall While I chill with Columbus in Florida from all the gold that would make us rich You were watching horses and guarding peaches, making you a Chinese God's bitch Trivia *The beat used in this battle is called Beautiful Chinese Rap Instrumental *Inner Spirit* Hip-Hop Beat *SOLD* and can be found here *This battle was guested by GravityMan **This is the second time he guest, the first was as Mark Zuckerberg ***However, this is his third time writing, Waldo VS Carmen Sandiego being the first. Category:Ponce De León VS Sun Wukong Category:Season 4 Category:Dragon Rap Battles